


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Es_per



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, I manage not to name Teresa for 4 pages, Implied Thomas/Gally, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mentions of alcohol, Minho and Newt drink respect women juice, Modern AU, Past Relationship(s), Past Thomas/Brenda - Freeform, Past Thomas/Teresa - Freeform, Thomas does not, Thomas is a jerk, at least this is not a deathfic and there is a happy ending, but it's a happy fic, mom Ava Paige, street harrassment happens once, they're 20-25 yo adults i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_per/pseuds/Es_per
Summary: Thomas cheated on Brenda and on Teresa. Instead of fighting each other, they come up together with a revenge. Of course, their association will end once their plan is executed, what more could they get from this alliance? Even though Teresa is really beautiful...





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another old fic of mine that I have finally translated into English. At the time, the second movie wasn't even out and I was the first French writer of Brenderesa, and it's honestly heart-warming to see that the tag has filled up so much in the past years. I love girls!  
> I hope you enjoy this story I put a lot of love into.

When she came back to her small apartment on Friday night, Brenda knew something was off.

Perhaps it was the quiet silence in place of the usual background noise of the windows Thomas left open. Perhaps it was the sweet fragrance floating in the air, like cheap perfume. Perhaps it was the neverending succession of images on the muted TV screen. Perhaps it was the unknown women shoes nonchalantly tossed in the hall.  
Or perhaps it was simply the young woman lying on her undone bed.

Brenda held back a scream, and rather chose to carefully take a closer look at the intruder.  
Long black hair curled on her shoulders, her skin was milky white, her long eyelashes caressed the top of her cheekbones, and, well, she was asleep. She was also beautiful. Anyway, she definitely did not fit Brenda’s idea of a robber. After all, what kind of robber would take off her shoes when entering the house, turn on the TV and fall asleep next to her unsecured phone, seriously? The door hadn’t even been forced and it was rather unlikely she had climbed through the sixth floor window.

Which led to the question: how had the girl arrived there, in her own bed?

Aside from Brenda herself, only her boyfriend Thomas had keys to the house, and he still had them yesterday.  
Leaning even closer to the stranger, she pondered whether to wake her up, when some noise from inside the house startled her. She mentally berated herself, nothing guaranteed the girl was alone! She could very well be accompanied of actual robbers who certainly wouldn’t pass the chance to get rid of a witness like Brenda.

She got up and grabbed some cheap vase on the nightstand, undertook to explore the other rooms. If by any chance she had to confront a criminal, she was hoping the blunt object would save her.  
After having inspected the bathroom and the restroom, Brenda made her way to the kitchen. She violently opened the door, ready to smash the vase on the unsuspecting robber’s head, and stepped into an empty room. A window left open was mocking her, a gust of wind had pushed over the counter an empty food can that had caused the sound she had been so worried about.

Brenda sighed in relief and embarrassment, and went back to the bedroom.

The stranger was still sleeping, but her phone was vibrating because of an incoming text. Knowing that wasn’t very polite, Brenda took a look at the beginning of the text displayed on the locked screen:

_From: Harriet  
resa where r u? I bet ur still with ur bf-- _

She would have had to unlock the phone to read the entire text, but Brenda wasn’t feeling any strong urge to do so. The sleeping girl was thus called “Resa”, had a friend called Harriet, and was supposed to have a date of some sort –which she would be very late to if she didn’t wake up soon.  
Brenda was getting frustrated, still unsure of why the girl was in her bed, suppressing a nagging thought that had started to tug at her heart. She decided enough was enough, it was time for that girl to wake up! Brenda grabbed her shoulder, fuck, her skin was soft, she shook her lightly…

“…let me sleep…Thomas…”

The mumbled words startled Brenda. The pink lips had let out an unexpected name, or at least a name she had prayed wouldn’t come.  
Very well, her boyfriend knew that girl and had brought her here! Letting out an angry scoff, Brenda grabbed her own phone and dialed Thomas’ number as she was heading to the kitchen.

“Brenda?” the man’s voice sounded surprised. “What’s wrong? Why are you calling when I’m at work-…”

“Who’s that ‘'Resa’? Why is she here? Why do you know her?” Brenda bombarded him in a harsh tone.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Thomas temporised. “Calm down, I can’t understand you! Go again slowly.”

“I said” Brenda tried to contain herself, “There is a girl, here. In my bed. I heard her say your name.”

She was met with silence and could have believed Thomas had hung up lest she hadn't heard the swear word he thought was inaudible.

“She’s…a friend from work…” he hesitated “We ate together at lunch and she was supposed to go home, but I guess she was tired from work and ended up falling asleep…Sorry about that…”

“Really?” Brenda was angry.

“Yeah…” Thomas gulped.

“Didn’t you think you could have texted to warn me?”

“I know I should have warned you before using your kitchen…I’m sorry…”

Brenda wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe he had eaten lunch with a friend, in her apartment where he sort of lived, and was simply too careless to warn her the girl might have fallen asleep, that he had nothing to hide. She desperately wanted to.  
But it was too obvious. The pieces didn’t fit. The discomfort on the other side of the phone was flagrant. He had been distant lately.

She curled her fist.

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“W-What do you mean…?” Thomas stammered.

“I said,” she grit her teeth “Don’t. Bullshit. Me. You want me to believe that you’ve eaten lunch at my place with a friend I’ve never heard of, let her turn on the TV, lie on my bed? You want me to believe she slept alone in that bed?”

“Bren’…” he weakly opposed.

“I get it, Thomas. When you cheat on me, try to be sneakier.”

“I-…”

“What? You’re gonna tell me I’m getting it wrong? Come on.” she scoffed.

“No, I-… Listen, Bren’, you have to believe me…!” his voice was shaking with nervousness, and the pauses between words only proved he was pathetically grasping at straws.

“You don’t even believe it yourself, I don’t see why I would.”

“I, uh…” Thomas was spluttering, feeling doom closing in on him. “Listen, we can talk about it later once I’m off work, I-…”

“I don’t think so.” she dryly interrupted. “I don’t care where you sleep tonight, but not here.”

She hung up before he had any chance to argue, and swore under hear breath. Who did he think she was? Naive, unable to spot such an obvious a lie? Thomas had brought that girl here, and they-…

“Who are you?”

A sharp, wary voice interrupted her thoughts.  
Brenda turned around to see the stranger standing in the kitchen doorway, her beautiful blue eyes staring straight at her. She must have been woken up by the argument Brenda just had.

“Tell me who _you_ are,” replied the one holding the phone “And how you got here, in _my_ house.”

“Your house?” the girl frowned in confusion. “This is Thomas’ house. Are you his sister?”

Brenda almost choked up on her saliva. She took three steps towards the stranger and jabbed her manicured finger onto her chest.

“Listen, I’m Thomas’ girlfriend,” she spat although that detail had since changed. “And this is my house, so answer me, you don’t have the upper hand here!”

Granted, she wasn’t actually that mad at the girl, but she needed to make sense of something, _anything_.  
However, the girl didn’t even flinch at the physical nor verbal assault. She simply glared at Brenda and said:

“Thomas never told me he had a girlfriend.”

Brenda wanted to scream. Of course he didn’t!

“So you’re telling me you wouldn’t have come here if you new he had a girlfriend?” she scoffed, half-jokingly.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t even have dated him, who do you think I am?” the girl folded her arms, annoyed that Brenda could misjudge her so easily.

Brenda was getting increasingly angrier. So Thomas _dated_ the girl? It wasn’t a hook-up? Just how long had this been going on for?

“And he dares swear to God that there’s nothing between you two!” she blew up.

“’Nothing between us’?” the girl arched an eyebrow. “So you’re really his girlfriend?”

“Yeah!” Brenda snapped. “I mean, not anymore, obviously!”

“I see…” the other woman frowned and her face darkened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Brenda couldn’t take it anymore. She was outraged, she was furious, but moreover she was crushed. Against her better will, tears started welling up in her eyes until she couldn’t hold them anymore.  
Oh no. That was bad. She couldn’t cry, not in front of that stranger, not because of Thomas. No, no, no, stop. Stop, dammit.  
But it wasn’t like she could really control it, could she?

Ashamed, she turned around to hide her face and slouched over to repress the shaking of her shoulders. But soon she started sobbing, and there wasn’t anything she could really hide anymore.  
So shameful, so shameful. Don’t look at me. Go away, go away.

But the girl didn’t intend to leave. She gently, oh so awfully gently, placed a hand on Brenda’s shoulder. Brenda didn’t want to look at her. She hated her, she did, she was the girl Thomas had-…had cheated on her with, of course she hated her. But it actually...actually felt somewhat comforting to feel her touch. It was awful. So awful, she could stay like that a bit longer…

After a while, her sobs calmed down and she wasn’t breathing so shakily anymore. Wiping her eyes, she turned around to face the girl, when a phone rang from the bedroom. The girl went to fetch it and came back, she picked up the call. She held a finger to her lips and pressed the speaker button, and some man’s voice echoed in the room.

“H-Hey, 'Resa, I’d like to know if…er… I could sleep at your place tonight…?”

The so-called 'Resa arched an eyebrow and had a sly grin.

“And why is that, Thomas?” she innocently inquired.

“It’s uh… I…”

“Did your girlfriend throw you out?” a jab.  
On the other side of the phone, they both heard the man gulp.

“Come on, ‘Resa, you know I don’t have a girlfriend…”

“Of course,” the girl softened and brought the phone closer to Brenda. “And I have no idea who that girl is.”

Brenda smirked: “Your coworker is very cute, Thomas.”

“B-… Brenda…” he stammered.  
The ‘coworker’ frowned upon hearing how she was called and took back the phone.

“Sorry Thomas, seems like your ‘coworker’ has no interest in working with you anymore.”

“No, wait, I can explain…! ‘Resa! Bren’!” he pleaded as she hung up and brought a hand to her face.

Brenda remained silent, still shocked. The girl regained composure and smiled at her.

“So, I think we haven’t started off in the best of terms. I’m Teresa.”

____________

“I can’t believe it,” Teresa hung her head. “He made me a homewrecker!”

“He didn’t need your help for that, I assure you.” Brenda complained. “Lately he was more and more annoying and distant. It was only a matter of time.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t even in love with him. I mean, he was cute, but it wasn’t that serious. I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

“I don’t know how I managed not to notice anything…” Brenda lamented “Maybe I was simply denying the obvious… You said you had been dating for three months? That was right when I decided to focus more on my career. Maybe I should have kept him a higher priority…”

“Hey.” Teresa touched her arm, and Brenda looked into her eyes. “It’s not your fault. He sucks. He wasn’t right for you if he couldn’t respect your needs.”

“I guess… He really does suck. I don’t know what I was seeing in him. Now all I see is a self-centered, man-baby jerk.”

“Exactly!” Teresa laughed in approval. “He always whined how I was spending too much time outside, not catering to his every desire! And to say I was a fling!”

“He really didn’t deserve you. You’re so beautiful, he’s not even worth your time.” Brenda quietly remarked.

“Eh?!” Teresa blushed and had an embarrassed grin. “That’s sweet, but he certainly didn’t deserve you either.”

“I mean, you’re obviously so much better than me… That’s why he went to you.” Brenda bit her lip. Teresa was beautiful and kind, considering how she had comforted her earlier. To say she wasn’t jealous would be a lie. Of course she was, but she knew it wasn’t Teresa’s fault.  
She let out a sigh:

“Aaaah, Thomas sucks!”

Teresa seemed deep in thought, fiddling with a tee-shirt she had found on the floor. Then, she said almost seriously:

“Don’t you want to make him pay?”

Brenda grinned, thinking she was joking. Of course she kind of wanted revenge. However, there was no time to be thinking about that yet. Grabbing the tee-shirt from Teresa’s hands:

“First things first, I have to throw him out and give him back his stuff.”

Teresa’s eyes suddenly lit up and she grabbed Brenda’s arm again, startling her a bit. She giggled, amused and cunning:

“I’ve come up with something.”

“What…?” Brenda let Teresa take back the shirt from her loose fingers.

“A treasure hunt. Do you have packing boxes?”

Still unsure, Brenda pointed at the closet in front of the bed they were on. Teresa walked to it and grabbed two cardboard boxes sitting on the top. She folded the tee-shirt and put it in the box on the right. She then glanced at a laptop computer sitting on the TV table, and after asking whether it was Thomas’, put it in the box on her left.  
She then looked at Brenda, whose face lit up as she understood where her new-found friend was going, and grinned broadly.

“It’ll be faster if you help.”

Soon they were opening closets, emptying shelves, turning the house upside down to make sure every single one of Thomas’ belongings was on the bed. They then undertook to class everything and put them in separate boxes and bags, laughing in perspective of what they had decided to do, pouring their anger and frustration into those containers without any care for the safety of his belongings.

They were quickly done, rolling on the bed giggling. Their eyes met, shining with the same amused spark, like two impatient little girls about to pull a prank: petty but satisfying revenge.

After a while when they did nothing but listen at each other breathe, the two women got up and Brenda grabbed a notepad and a pen to list the various belongings they had packed. An instant later, they were running down the stairs and climbing into the car.

________

“Where are we going first?” Teresa inquired as the other woman was driving at a quiet pace.

“You’ll see.” she replied, keeping her eyes on the road. “Here we are.”

Brenda parked the car and both of them got out, Teresa’s eyes widened with emotion.  
The public garden was beautiful at this time of the day: the sun was starting to set and was reflecting in a small pond, trees were losing a few of their orange leaves, and birds could be heard chirping in the distance.  
Brenda went to sit on a bench, Teresa joined her and asked:

“So, you met Thomas here? It’s pretty.”

“Yeah…” Brenda conceded. “I was sitting here, reading, and he was passing by. I don’t know if he was lost in thought or something, but he wasn’t paying attention and lamentably tripped on my feet and fell.” they giggled. “I helped him get up, and…Well, you know…” she bit her lip and Teresa gently squeezed her hand.

Brenda shook herself, dismissing the memories that softened her resolve, and hid the bag she was carrying behind the bench, between the plant rack and the back legs.

Their mischief managed, they got up and walked back to the car.

__________

While her accomplice was driving towards their next destination, Teresa softly asked:

“Brenda, can I…? It’s okay if you don’t want to hear about it.”

Brenda nodded without turning her eyes away from the road, and Teresa continued:

“I met Thomas at work. I am the chief of our work team and he was there to bring me a file. I don’t really know the people I manage, to be honest they’re scared of me!” she chuckled.  
“But Thomas wasn’t. That’s what I liked about him, we got along well…” she trailed off as Brenda gave her an understanding glance.

Teresa figured it might be very strange for two supposed rivals to behave that way, to show each other such compassion and to work together towards a common goal. But maybe because they were two women who used to like the same man, were they moved by the same love turned into resentment, allowing them to understand each other so well…

The sudden brake startled her.  
Both of them got out of the car, and Teresa attentively detailed the neon red sign reading _La Tierra Quemada_ , as Brenda pushed the door open without hesitating.

When they stepped into the bar, Brenda raised a hand in the direction of an older man standing behind the counter.

“Hi, Jorge!”

“Hi Brenda!” Jorge smiled. “It’s been quite some time! Who’s that?” he noticed Teresa.

“That’s Teresa,” Brenda explained “She’s a friend.”

“Great! What can I do for you?”

“Make us two Cranks, please.”

“Got it.”

While he busied around, his back facing them, Teresa observed the place: a few round tables and their chairs were set in the center of the room, an old juke-box probably only there for decoration sat in a corner, the room bathed in subdued reddish light that required her to squint in order to see farther than a few inches. She thought the bar had to be full late at night.  
Jorge was tall and wore black, with salt-and-pepper beard and hair, but his warm smile kept him from looking too imposing.

He came back with two glasses reflecting a pretty orange colouration, and Brenda spoke.

“This is where I met Thomas a second time. I was working behind the counter, we were about to close and the clients were starting to leave. That’s when he entered, short of breath, and asked for the bar’s speciality. By the way, that’s what you’re drinking right now. When I told him, he looked up and we recognised each other. We talked a bit and he waited until closing to walk me back.”

“That night I saw my hermana fly away from me!” Jorge took a false dramatic tone.

“Well,” Brenda scoffed “be reassured: it’s over now!” She grabbed her glass and drank it in one gulp.

Imitating her, Teresa brought the glass to her face and sipped a bit between her lips. It was very sweet and burnt the back of her throat at first, then a sour taste exploded in her mouth, leaving her tongue anesthetised. She couldn’t tell whether it tasted good or not and frowned.  
Jorge saw her and exclaimed:

“This one wasn’t even Far Gone!”

Then, he became serious:

“What do you mean by ‘it’s over’?”

“He was dating that girl behind my back.”

Jorge detailed Teresa from head to toes, and before he could say anything Brenda added:

“It’s okay. She didn’t know about me. And now we’re… (she glanced at Teresa) friends, and we’ve got a fun plan.”

She heaved a huge bag from under her seat, the barman arched an eyebrow and then his face lit up:

“Want some help?”

“Yeah,” she sighed in effort as she handed him the bag “Can you keep that behind the counter?”

“But of course. And when I see Thomas I’ll give him a piece of my mind…”

As he said that he was cracking his knuckles, and Teresa thought she wouldn’t like to be Thomas right now… Definitely not. She smirked.

“Thanks for your help, Jorge! Keep the change!” Brenda exclaimed as she got up after paying.

“My pleasure! Come back again soon!” Jorge waved as they went through the door.

_________

“Jorge sounds nice.” Teresa commented once in the car.

“Yeah, he can be a bit overprotective but he’s nice. He didn’t like Thomas, and I guess he was right…” Brenda bit her lip, and smiled sadly: “Stupid, right?”

Teresa felt her heart sink, she understood. Although they both were angry, they were also sad and regretful, it was only natural. The man they trusted had betrayed them.  
She curled her fists and poked Brenda in the shoulder.

“Thomas is the stupid one, not us. And that’s why we’re doing all this.”

Brenda sighed, and smiled a more sincere smile, her tense muscles relaxing.

“Thanks, Teresa.” she simply said before parking the car.

Teresa lightly nodded, black locks of hair waving in synch like a cascade.  
They climbed out of the car and walked towards a huge building whose even huger sign read _Villain Is Good Movies._

“A theater?” Teresa wondered as she noticed several movie posters.

“Exactly. That was our first date. We went to watch… Oh, some kind of horror film, he thought I’d be scared and snuggle against him… But he was the one who got scared!” Brenda laughed.  
“Follow me, I know where to go!” she grabbed her arm and dragged her into the building.

It was movie night, the theater was packed. They found themselves stuck in a line of a dozen people, pressed against each other, squeezed like sardines in a can. Brenda was trying to make way when a young couple pushed her back onto Teresa, who shoved an old woman in a pink coat, who let out an indignant cry and pushed her back onto Brenda.

After some struggling they finally stepped out of the human mess, clinging at each other as not to lose her to the crowd. When they looked at each other, hair unkempt and cheeks red with effort, they burst into laughter. Brenda’s bright teeth shone as bright as Teresa’s ocean eyes, and in their laughter they forgot to let go off each other’s hand.

An employee thought they were trying to fraud, and started to make them step back, back into the crowd they had just escaped from. Brenda wasn’t having it and demanded to see the manager. Teresa figured she should have something in mind or they were in trouble.

A tall, blond woman in her fifties arrived, heels clacking on the floor, brow furrowed, ready to take the matter in her own hands. Her face lit up when she saw Brenda.

“Mrs. Paige!” Brenda exclaimed as she recognised the theater manager.

“Brenda, good to see you.” she smiled gently. “But you should know no one is allowed to fraud in my theater, not even my son’s girlfriend!”

Teresa then realised why she recognised that woman: she had seen her picture on Thomas’ phone. Brenda’s face darkened.

“What did my idiot son do again?” Ava Paige worried at that mood change.

“Nothing much… merely light cheating.” Brenda informed sarcastically.

The older woman joked: “I suppose I won’t have any grandchildren any time soon, then?”  
Brenda acquiesced and she sighed: “Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”  
She then frowned and clapped her hands together, fulminating: “He’s gonna get an earful from his old mother! I’ll make sure his punishment is worse than death, don’t worry about it!”

Teresa gulped. It decidedly wasn’t a good time to be called Thomas, lately…

“To be honest, we’ve already thought about it…” Brenda hinted “And we’d appreciate if you could cooperate…”

As soon as she had finished her sentence, a…predatory smile rose to Paige’s cheeks, apparently thrilled to take a part in this prank.  
Brenda explained their plan, and introduced Teresa, insisting on the fact that they were allies. To her great surprise, Paige hugged both of them, apologetic about her son’s behaviour.  
When the poor employee –who looked like a rat, by the way; tried to remind her that they had overtaken the line, she sternly chastised him:

“Come on, Janson! They’re not here to see some stupid movie! Take that away, will you!” she said as she threw him the bag Brenda had handed her.  
“But you’re right, I have to set an example. Both of you,” she declared as she took a step back and stared at them directly. “Beware of men, don’t let them fool you! And I find your revenge a bit too kind, it lacks some creativity… Anyway, whoosh now!” she dismissed them with a smile.

______

“I never thought Thomas’ mother was like that.” Teresa commented once they were outside.

“I know, it’s always a bit weird the first time. But she’s pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“Depends with who…”

“I sure wouldn’t like to be Thomas right now!” Brenda agreed, and they both laughed again.

Wiping her eyes, Teresa smiled joyfully, her voice still stained with laughter:

“I’m so glad to do that with you!”

Brenda was hit by those light words. She was also hit by the ocean eyes looking at her, and her heart skipped a beat as Teresa’s words found a meaning in her mind.  
She was surprised to hear herself stutter:

“Me too…”

Then, to stop that awkward sensation, she quickly headed off to the car.

While she was driving, Brenda pondered on the situation. The next stop was also the last of the list. What would happen once their revenge accomplished? Would they go their separate ways, after having shared such a bond? But…what kind of bond was that, what was she _thinking_?  
A mere hours ago Teresa was a complete stranger, they didn’t care for each other, so why was she now reluctant at the thought of seeing her go? What was wrong with her? She wasn’t even animated by the desire for revenge that had fueled their partnership- no, allyship, at first. Was she really keeping on with this plan only to spend more time with Teresa… She shook her head. No, no. Teresa was charming, shared her goal and her feelings after Thomas’ betrayal, she simply was caught up in the excitement of their revenge, that was all.

Their bond was only built on the same man they had fucked. That was all. It made sense. She couldn’t possibly want anything _else_ from her association with Teresa. And surely, Teresa was thinking the same.

The blue eyes staring at her made her jump when she took notice of them. Feeling observed, Brenda cleared her throat and pretended to ignore the awkward tension built around them. It was not really effective however, since she only felt her ears getting red under the intense gaze.  
She was noticing, far, far too much, how close Teresa was, how her knee was grazing her thigh, how her sweet smell made her head spin, how her eyes, her burning eyes stared at her…

Brenda was both relieved and disappointed to see the place she was driving to appear on the side of the road.  
She hit the brakes as Teresa opened her mouth to speak.

Crawling out of the car, Brenda stretched and stepped away as Teresa took a good look at her surroundings. A small park, now devoid of visitors, with swings that moved slowly in the wind, up and down, up and down, with empty benches and massive trees. A small bridge crossed over some sort of stream, rather decorative than an actual stream, and the first stars in the sky were reflected in the water.  
Teresa joined the other who was staring at the water, hands in her pockets, lost in thought.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the wind create ripples on the surface, deep in thought, not daring to say a single word whose consequences would be unknown, maybe because they had no need for words either.

Then, Teresa asked softly, hesitating to break the silence:

“What are we leaving here?” she wasn’t sure what she was talking of exactly.

“The car,” Brenda replied in the same tone, “It’s his car.” as if she was miles away from that.

“…It’s beautiful here.” Teresa continued after a pause.

“That’s where Thomas-…”

“Don’t say anything.”

Teresa’s voice had snapped, softly, a murmur, aborted the sentence that died in Brenda’s throat without any fight. Teresa was facing her, grabbed her arm, and Brenda regretted wearing a coat. Even the wind had stopped.

“Don’t say anything, please.” Teresa repeated, her eyes begging.

Her sapphire eyes shining in the night made it impossible for Brenda to form a single sound. Teresa released her arm and took her hand, and she didn’t even think of withdrawing it.

“I don’t want to hear you talk about him. Not now.”

She stepped closer, her black locks grazing Brenda’s shoulders. She continued, murmuring:

“What’s going to happen once we’re done here? There won’t be any reason for me to stay with you, will it? So don’t ruin it… If I can’t see you anymore, because we were only allies in this revenge, just let me have this…”

Brenda couldn’t feel anything but that hand holding hers, those strands of hair grazing her shoulders, herself catching fire under that ocean gaze, as if every fiber of her being had transformed into flammable straw, her cheeks were so red, and Teresa’s words rang to her ears.  
She finally managed to murmur:

“Teresa…”

Brenda extended her fingers and squeezed Teresa’s hand. She flinched.

“I know we’ve met only a few hours ago, but… I’m glad I met you, Teresa. I really am.”

She squeezed her hand tighter, hung her head and whispered:

“I know what kind of bond we’re supposed to have, I know it’d be weird for us to be something else than allies, and I’m sorry if I scare you for wishing that… But I’d like you to stay.”

Once the words were out of her mouth, Brenda felt her heart sink. She had said it. There was no going back.  
She kept her eyes fixated on their intertwined hands, not daring to look up, when suddenly Teresa’s locks caressed her cheek, her body against hers, her arm around her shoulders, their hands pressed against her heart; Teresa was hugging her, and Brenda let herself melt in that embrace, the only tangible thing the beating of her heart against hers.

After a long time, they stepped back from each other, and Brenda realised she was crying a little. She touched her cheeks on which a few tears were about to roll, and smiled. Teresa noticed, and they both laughed heartily.

“I left my phone at your place.” Teresa said as she locked her arm with hers.

“We’ll have to walk back.” Brenda said, heading to the park entrance.

“Is it far away?”

“Kinda.”

“Good!” she replied as they walked past the car.

_________

As they were casually walking in the empty streets full of people here for night entertainment, bars and clubs slowly opening their doors, a group of men approached them. The one who looked like their leader, tall and strangely proportioned, grabbed Teresa’s arm. He smelled like alcohol, although it was still a bit too early in the evening to be drinking heavily. He yelled:

“Hey girls, let’s have fun!”

Although he looked sturdy, he was more ridiculous than dangerous, and Teresa easily withdrew her arm.

“We’re not interested.” Brenda spoke harshly.

The man stumbled a bit.

“’Not interested’? Why are you talking for your friend, she’s got a tongue!”

He grabbed Teresa again, a bit tighter. She snorted, annoyed.

“I’m not interested either, get off!” she pushed him away.

“Come onnn, you’re no fun…” the man spluttered and his legs gave in under him as he collapsed.

“Let’s go.” Teresa held Brenda’s hand tightly and they walked faster out of their sight.

Once they were away, they stopped at an intersection between the main street and an alley.  
They looked at each other. Brenda was angry, frowning and lips tight. Teresa was still a little shaken up by their encounter. She kept her eyes cast down on her arm, and Brenda gently touched it.

Teresa flinched but didn’t shrink back. She looked at Brenda, who gave her a timid gaze.

“May I…?” she asked, gesturing towards Teresa’s arm.

Teresa nodded, unsure of what she intended. Then, Brenda slowly drew closer and softly kissed her arm where she had been grabbed.  
She drew back and raised her head, Teresa managed a flustered smile. Backing deeper into the alley, Teresa locked Brenda’s waist with her arms and leaned against the wall behind her. Brenda was surprised, but didn’t waste any time pining her arms on each side of Teresa’s head.

Teresa was obviously feeling better. She smirked as she leaned closer:

“We should have fun.”

And Brenda found herself too busy to kiss Teresa to care about anything.

Her hair was so soft between her fingers, her fair skin blushing against hers, and her warm, sweet and soft lips devouring hers definitely made it hard to think. She merely got the time to think that, yes, Teresa and her were way more than just allies, before Teresa drew her closer to deepen their kiss.

 

_________

“Come on guys, be cool!” the man pleaded for a nth time.

“You must admit that dating two girls at the same time isn’t a very gentleman thing to do, Tommy.” Newt mocked him.

“Sucks to be you, shuck-face.” Minho added.

The three of them were gathered in a well-known bar, _The Glade_ , after their day of work and where Thomas had told them of his troubles.

“You reap what you sow.” Newt had wisely commented upon learning the news.

“I knew it would to come bit you back.” Minho had agreed, lightly shaking his head.

Thomas found himself begging his so-called friends to let him sleep the night at their places.

“Why don’t you go back to your mother’s?”

“No…” Thomas sighed. “She knows now, if I come home I’ll die.”

“Aww, is Tommy-boy scared of his mommy?” Minho mocked him.

“You don’t know my mother, guys.”

“Maybe, but we do know the two girls you cheated on.” Newt argued.

“Oh, come on!” Thomas rolled his eyes. “I didn’t _cheat_ on them, I…”

“You what?”

“…Shuck, guys! I really can’t count on you!” he burst out, fed up. “Okay, I cheated on them, and so what? You can still help me!”

His two friends negatively shook heads, and Newt rolled his eyes.

“Sucks to do that, Tommy. If I were them I would break your teeth.”

“And by the way, it’s rather distracting to see you struggle.” Minho laughed. “Those girls are _mad_. I wonder what they have in store for you…”

“Speak of the devil…” Newt replied when Thomas looked at his phone and became pale. “What’s up? They’re coming to get you?”

“’ _Dear Thomas’_ ” he read out loud. “ _’In regards to your kindness and love for me, I decided to leave you a goodbye-gift’_ …”

“Off to a good start.”

“’ _I know you never turn down a chance to have fun, and Teresa told me all about the fun you two had’…_ ”

His friends snickered.

“’ _That’s why we decided to offer you to go on a big treasure hunt! Starting easy, your clothes are where we first met’_ …”

“I would have given them out.”

“’ _Your video games are where we met for the second time’_...”

“I would have destroyed them.”

“’ _Your computer is where we had our first date’_ …”

“I would so have deleted System32 and broken the screen.”

“’ _Your car is where we first kissed’_ …”

“I would have keyed the tires and the paint.”

“’ _I haven’t broken anything, however I cannot guarantee that nobody will find them before you… Better remember fast!’_ Oh God…” Thomas whispered.

“I’m surprised,” Newt commented “That’s far too kind.”

“Kind?! I’m screwed! Jorge and my mom are gonna kill me!”

“You put yourself in this mess, now stop whining and own up.” Minho groaned, annoyed.

Newt pat Thomas’ shoulder: “Come on, if you start looking now, perhaps you’ll be able to sleep in your car…if you find it!” Minho and him snickered.

“Thanks, shuck-faces!” Thomas fulminated, exasperated. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the bar.

________

Thomas was walking fast, fists curled, swearing between his teeth against those two fake friends who were teaming up against him, when someone fell on him.

Swearing loudly this time, he recognised a drunk Gally, who pathetically repeated “I’m not druuuunk” before clinging for safety to Thomas once again.  
Thomas stepped away, annoyed, but the drunk didn’t care. He grabbed his new walking cane again. Said walking cane, irritated, turned around to face him and Gally’s eyes widened while his lips turned into a scowl. Or rather, tried, it’s not so easy when you’re so drunk.

“Oooh, if that isn’t Thomas the shuck-face…” he spluttered.

“I can’t believe you’re still so annoying when you’re drunk…” Thomas hissed.

“You know…” the drunk ignored him “I saw two girls…cute…but no funnn… “

“I don’t care, Gally, shuck off!”

The drunk only slumped more onto Thomas, who held back from punching him although his fist greatly itched to. A metallic noise startled him, and he saw a keychain had fallen from Gally’s back pocket. After some hesitation, he remembered he still hadn’t anywhere to sleep tonight, and he picked up the keys before telling Gally:

“Hey, I’m gonna walk you home, okay?”

Gally sniffled, doubtful. At least, that’s what Thomas guessed, since his eyebrows looked even weirder when he was drunk.

“Oooh, don’t mess with me, shank… I don’t like you, you know…”

Thomas had a cunning smile:

“Well, it’s not like you’ll remember anything tomorrow…”


End file.
